This invention relates generally to imaging and, more particularly, to methods and systems for facilitating a reduction in unintentional collisions between an automatically moving structure and an object in proximity to the moving structure.
Moving devices that are used for medical diagnostic data gathering or therapeutic purposes are subject to collisions with obstructions, or with a patient or other object in proximity to the moving device. Movement is accomplished by a servo system (i.e., a digital/electrical/mechanical system that performs mechanical movement under software control, and that also uses feedback). Various means have been devised to abort motion when a collision-in-progress is occurring. These means include pressure and proximity sensors associated with bumpers or other targeted regions on the medical device, and collision sensing associated with feedback signals within the servo system of the device. Each type of sensing has important applications. The feedback sensing signals may provide more universal sensing capability than the use of pressure and proximity sensors because the feedback will indicate resistance to the directed motion that occurs anywhere along the moving structure. However, normal operation of the servo system can also create feedback signals that are not due to a collision but that are similar to a signal that a collision would induce. Additionally, the feed forward/feedback may be processed in a way that allows the system to inherently be less aggressive in powering motion against a collision, even before a collision is detected, while at the same time retaining the desired aggressiveness in powering motion resulting from an input control signal.